criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
SOMBRA
SOMBRA is a global criminal organization featured in Season 3 of Criminal Case. The organization has an evil alignment against The Bureau as the story progresses. Events of Criminal Case Sahara Region: Uniting the rebels Killing Spring SOMBRA was first brought to light when Carmen and the player found a wad of cash sent from an assassin called The Sword, the murderer of the Bureau's Chief Ripley, to Hamza Boussefi, the victim in their recent murder investigation. As Dupont could not figure out what "SOMBRA" meant, the team decided to talk to the victim's wife, Fatima Boussefi. Fatima explained that Hamza had refused to help The Sword at first, but ended up obeying orders when the money became tempting. The Sword had encouraged the victim to be a protest leader and use all means necessary to overthrow Sultan Mahmoud I of Libya. Unfortunately, the widow had never heard of SOMBRA, but she had told the team that Hamza used to meet The Sword at the oasis, prompting them to head there. Carmen and the player found another wad of cash with The Sword's symbol on it, and they collected a grayish substance from the note for more clues. They discovered that the substance came from the Nile River, giving the team the lead that would take them to Egypt to discover more about The Sword and SOMBRA. I Spy a Mummy Jack and the player opted to check out a pyramid in Egypt once they arrived to find some more clues about SOMBRA. Instead, they found the mummified body of Afif Wahab. The team found more than meets the eye when they discovered that Asal Hawaa, a Mossad agent disguised as a belly dancer, had been spying on the victim, believing him to be a SOMBRA agent though this was yet to be proven. However, Asal refused to share more information about SOMBRA with the team throughout the remainder of the investigation. After the killer had been arrested, Ingrid told the team to interrogate Asal and get her to share the information with them about SOMBRA. Asal initially refused, but she was willing to share information if the team passed a trust test – they had to find a gadget of hers that she had left in the tomb. The team had passed the trust test with help from Elliot, who had identified the spy gear they found to be hers. Asal explained that SOMBRA was an international crime organization, structured in separate cell groups around the globe. They also incorporate existing groups into the organization to strengthen themselves and get branches on every continent. The Bureau had already taken down SOMBRA's European branch, the Promethians. From that information alone, Jack concluded that The Sword had wanted to unite all the rebel leaders together to form a branch in the Sahara Region. Later, Jonah Karam had entered Bureau Headquarters and helped the team set up a plan to reveal The Sword. The team would dress up as rebels and buy firearms from arms dealer Seamus Cummings, who had ties to SOMBRA. After making the deal, Seamus would inform The Sword of their appearance. Elliot, with Jonah's help, set up the meeting and revealed that the meeting was to take place in Dubai. With that said, the team boarded the plane to head to Dubai to set up the trap. Die by the Sword The Bureau had arrived in Iraq to try to find Andrew Stern, a kidnapped child, whom was taken by The Sword in their previous investigation in Dubai. Carmen and the player had also found the body of nomadic leader Anir Aznag, and they immediately suspected that The Sword was responsible for the murder as well. After hours of investigating that also endangered the lives of two agents, Omar Bahir was revealed to be The Sword. Omar revealed that he had worked for SOMBRA and that his goal was to bring up conflict and extremism all over the Sahara region. He had known that the Bureau would get onto him, so he had decided to kill their chief back in Spain and then kidnap a child. Just as Omar was about to put an end to the Bureau by poisoning them, Jonah had taken out Omar from across the street, saving the team's lives. It was later revealed that Chief Ripley was, indeed, alive, and she explained to the team that she knew SOMBRA had ordered the hit on her. She had led the organization to believe that she was dead so that the agents could find The Sword and put him away. Shortly after Jonah was hired by the Bureau, the agency received a message from Natasha Romanova, the head of COSMORUS in Russia, who was suspicious of foreign spies infiltrating their satellites. Chief Ripley was prompted to look into this claim to see if SOMBRA would be responsible, and she told the agents that they were to report to Moscow. Eurasia: Launching a satellite Moscow Mole Natasha agreed to accompany Jack and the player to the Red Square to "find their feet" when the group found the body of Darya Chernova, a COSMORUS employee. As the investigation went on, the team found an email Darya had received from an unidentified source. She was to receive a sum of five million dollars in exchange for classified information. The team would not know what information was leaked and to whom it was leaked until after they arrested Liam Hall for the murder. After Liam told them of the briefcase he was supposed to deliver in the Red Square, the team decided to head there to try to find it. However, they found a keycard with Darya's name on it and sent it to Elliot for analysis. Elliot discovered that Darya had been paid a total of 1,700,000 dollars from Global Flux Ltd for leaking information from COSMORUS. Jonah later helped the tech expert and told the team that Global Flux Ltd was one of SOMBRA's aliases. Jonah opted to help the player interrogate COSMORUS scientist Nikolai Sharapov about the information that Darya sold, but the latter claimed to know nothing about the information. Only Truth Remains SOMBRA did not play a huge role in this case. After solving the murder of a civil notary, Carmen and the player found a COSMORUS document with a lot of numbers, signed by Darya, on the Lermontov estate. As this was the information Darya sold to SOMBRA, the team was prompted to talk to Natasha about the document. Natasha panicked and only told them that the numbers were launch codes. With the Bureau not knowing where to head next, Elliot found a COSMORUS outpost in Siberia. O Deadly Night COSMORUS employee Nick Kringle was assassinated, and Mossad agent Asal Hawaa was incriminated for it, though she was granted immunity from the crime. Marina later interrogated Asal on why Nick had to die, and Asal explained that Nick was also working as a CIA operative. However, she suspected Nick of foul play. Asal then told the team to head to Santa's house to find a clue, which was revealed to be a check for a company called Santa Inc. Elliot revealed that Santa Inc was a company set up by Nick, and he received payments from Global Flux Ltd, meaning Nick had betrayed the CIA to work for SOMBRA. Marina and the player later found Nick's phone in Lake Baikal, thanks to a lead from Forrest Sugarcrystal. Nick's phone contained a folder called "Darkness Descends", and Elliot explained that it contained a satellite hologram, which was sold to SOMBRA. The tech expert also revealed that the satellite corresponded with the launch codes that Darya had given to the organization. Chief Ripley was wondering where SOMBRA had gotten the money to build the satellite when Elliot revealed that SOMBRA had been given money from different organizations and important people dating years back – including the Russian president who had ordered Marina to be killed for his scandal. Elliot had traced some of Global Flux's payments to Mongolia, so the Bureau prepared themselves to go on the train to Mongolia. Fast Track to Murder The train stopped as diamond magnate Ilya Tretyakov was found murdered in the lounge, and ticket inspector Nikita Rukhin was responsible for the crime. After the trial, which was done over Carmen's phone, Chief Ripley wanted more information on Nikita, whom the MGB was watching due to the network of smugglers he belonged to. Nikita claimed to only smuggle Soviet memorabilia in the ice cave. Carmen and the player took a look in the ice cave and found at trash bag full of Soviet memorabilia like Nikita had claimed. The player dug further to find a COSMORUS circuit board. The team took the circuit board to Natasha, who was also taking the train to Mongolia, for her to explain what it was for. Natasha told them that it was the motherboard of the satellite SOMBRA had planned to build. When Carmen asked her how it fell into the wrong hands, however, Natasha exploded, telling them that they needed to work harder to prevent further breaches in COSMORUS. After Chief Ripley ordered the train to leave, the team was ordered to search the lounge for any clues that could lead to SOMBRA and the satellite. They found a tablet with a satellite on the screen, and it was sent to Elliot. Elliot found out that SOMBRA had planned to launch their satellite and take over space by hijacking the satellites already in orbit. With one push of a button, SOMBRA could possibly bring the world to the dark ages if the Bureau failed to stop them. Carmen felt that she had to tell Natasha about SOMBRA's plan, and she explained how the launch codes Darya had stolen and the motherboard smuggled by Nikita had pieced everything together. Unfortunately for the Bureau, Natasha refused to help them any longer, calling them amateurs. Horseback Mountain Satellite engineer Andrei Beloglazov was found murdered near the SOMBRA satellite facility on Mount Khan. While Chief Ripley kept demanding to know what had happened to the satellite, Carmen and the player focused on finding Andrei's killer, who was revealed to be Tsetseg. Tsetseg explained to Carmen and the player that she was hired by SOMBRA to carry out a hit on the satellite engineer to "tie up loose ends", giving the team a clue that the satellite had been finished. Shortly after Tsetseg was given her prison sentence, Chief Ripley told the team to head back to the factory to find out where the satellite was going to be launched from, they found COSMORUS swipe cards in a safe. Elliot was given the cards to analyze only to find out that the cards were counterfeit. The information alone revealed that a SOMBRA agent was trying to launch the satellite disguised as a COSMORUS employee. The team decided to ask Yelena about where the launch sites were located. The cosmonaut remembered Andrei fighting with someone over a shipment in front of Mount Khan, prompting Carmen and the player to head there. The team found a torn piece of paper which was revealed to be a delivery statement of the satellite, and they read on to find out that the satellite was being launched in Kazakhstan. Both Carmen and Chief Ripley tried to call Natasha to warn her, but Natasha did not answer her phone, prompting Carmen to convince Elliot to give them security clearance into the launch site. Countdown to Murder Jack and the player arrived at the launch site in Kazakhstan only to be stopped by Natasha. They were able to convince her to lead them to the control room only to find Senator Vitaly Borodin killed with a laser torch. The evidence eventually pointed to COSMORUS cosmonaut Yelena Tereshkova as the senator's killer, but the cosmonaut told the team that Natasha had told her to kill him. Just as Yelena confessed that she knew nothing of a satellite, Natasha had launched the rocket holding the satellite in the control room. Jack and the player hurried there to confront her only for the latter to escape. After Yelena told Chief Ripley and the player that Nikolai was talking about SOMBRA and typing it on his tablet, Jonah offered to accompany the player to head back to the launch site to find Nikolai's tablet, which was containing a piece of the code Elliot was looking for to take control of the satellite. Meanwhile, Marina accompanied the player to the launch control room to retrace her mother's steps, and they found her phone. The profiler was able to hack into her mother's phone to discover a text message telling her to "hide in the egg until sunrise." Armand was able to solve the riddle, referring the egg to Bayterek tower, and the team was prompted to head there. They ran into Jack and MGB agent Anya Ivanova, and they combined all their clues together to try to find Natasha. Anya had witnessed Natasha searching for something important in a garbage can, but she was unable to find it. However, Marina was able to find a briefcase with a note saying "So long and thanks for the fish." Just as the team realized that SOMBRA had intended to eliminate the head of COSMORUS, Natasha arrived on the scene, prompting Marina to pull out her gun. Natasha explained that she had joined SOMBRA for power – the criminal organization had promised her the control of Russia if she had launched the satellite. When Marina revealed the message SOMBRA had sent her, Natasha panicked, asking the player for protection. Marina shipped her mother to trial after promising her protection in prison. Natasha was sentenced to 75 years in a maximum security facility for betraying the entire planet while Yelena was sentenced 50 years for the murder of Vitaly Borodin. Shortly after the trial, Elliot was able to override SOMBRA's controls, giving the Bureau control of the satellite, which would help the agency hunt for crimes all over the world. Later, Ingrid reported that the satellite detected a major earthquake in New Delhi, prompting the player to head there for their next assignment. South Asia: Framing the innocent Peace and Dead Quiet After SOMBRA had seemed to be dormant for days, Elliot revealed that Guru Om Padmasana had been making huge donations to a charity called One Mother Milk, and Marina opted to accompany the player to find the guru and question him. Averly Worthington told the team that the guru was not present, but gave them permission to look around the temple where they found a brochure for One Mother Milk. After discovering that the logo for a company called O.M. MediLab was featured on the brochure, Marina sent the brochure to Elliot. Elliot shockingly discovered that O.M. MediLab was actually a SOMBRA front, confirming the Bureau's suspicions that the guru was donating to the criminal organization. Carmen wanted to persuade Averly to help her and the player find the guru, but Averly angrily told them he had already left. After being told to track Averly due to her connections with the guru, Elliot later discovered that Averly had bought a ticket to Tibet, and Chief Ripley told the player that their next assignment was in Tibet. Insides Out Jack and the player found tuk-tuk driver Sandeep Sadhra murdered in a village in Tibet while trying to track Averly and the guru. The team found many clues that could possibly incriminate the guru as Sandeep's killer; however when the team gathered enough evidence, they actually discovered that NGO worker Warren Goodfellow was responsible. Warren admitted that he had tried to frame the guru for the murder and the schemes made by O.M. MediLab, but refused to reveal anything else. While Carmen apologized to the guru, the team found a laptop that revealed that Warren was the one who had made One Mother Milk, revealing to the Bureau that Warren was working for SOMBRA. When Jack confronted Warren in his cell, the latter told the team that he had used Sandeep to incriminate the guru as the O.M. mastermind, but refused to tell them more, so the player opted to check the village for more clues Sandeep may have left. They found an envelope containing a letter to Warren from a SOMBRA affiliate called "The Head Hunter", but all Jack got out of the letter was that it came from China. After sending the letter to headquarters for analysis, Warren was sentenced to life in prison for his horrendous crimes. Later on, Lars analyzed the letter further and found traces of Camellia reticulata, a flower native to the Yunnan Province in China, and the player was prompted to head there to discover The Head Hunter's identity. East Asia: "Strengthening" the orphans Oceania: Experimenting on the recruits Allies Known Agents :Note:' Only confirmed members of SOMBRA are considered "agents". PromethianCult.PNG|'Promethian Cult'|link=Promethian Cult OG SUS 307 605.jpg|'Omar Bahir / The Sword' †|link=Omar Bahir OG SUS 313 602.jpg|'Natasha Romanova'|link=Natasha Romanova WGoodfellowWorldEdition.png|'Warren Goodfellow' |link=Warren Goodfellow ObaasanWorldEdition.png|'Obaasan' |link=Obaasan ADevanasanWorldEdition.png|'Anbu Devanesan' |link=Anbu Devanesan MMetcalfWorldEdition.png|'''Marshall Metcalf'|link=Marshall Metcalf MSalimWorldEdition.png|Maya Salim'''|link=Maya Salim NKringleWorldEditionV.png|'Nick Kringle' †|link=Nick Kringle Known Affiliates :''Note: "Affiliates" are characters who are not SOMBRA agents but willingly helped the organization anyway.'' ROzawaWorldEdition.png|'Ronin Ozawa / The Head Hunter'|link=Ronin Ozawa HBoussefiWorldEditionV.png|'Hamza Boussefi' †|link=Hamza Boussefi Afif Wahab.PNG|'Afif Wahab' †|link=Afif Wahab SCummingsWorldEditionV.png|'Seamus Cummings' †|link=Seamus Cummings DChernovaWorldEditionV.png|'Darya Chernova' †|link=Darya Chernova ABeloglazovWorldEditionV.PNG|'Andrei Beloglazov' †|link=Andrei Beloglazov TsetsegWorldEdition.PNG|'Tsetseg'|link=Tsetseg YWatanabeWorldEditionV.png|'Yuto Watanabe' †|link=Yuto Watanabe Known Associates :''Note: "Associates" are characters who willingly committed crimes that helped SOMBRA, although nothing suggests they were aware of SOMBRA's existence.'' RHabadiWorldEdition-1.png|'Rafid Habadi' |link=Rafid Habadi OG_SUS_308_605.jpg|'Anir Aznag' †|link=Anir Aznag NRukhinWorldEdition.PNG|'Nikita Rukhin'|link=Nikita Rukhin YTereshkovaWorldEdition.PNG|'Yelena Tereshkova'|link=Yelena Tereshkova SMisraWorldEdition.png|'Dr Sumati Misra'|link=Dr Sumati Misra Murders Committed *All murders committed by the Promethian Cult. *Adam Hassan – The Sword manipulated Christy Mathis by providing her the murder weapon via Rafid Habadi. *Anir Aznag – The Sword murdered him after he fulfilled his orders by bringing Andrew Stern. *Andrei Beloglazov – SOMBRA hired Tsetseg to murder the victim after he finished working on SOMBRA's satellite, as he was considered a loose end. *Vitaly Borodin – The head of COSMORUS manipulated Yelena Tereshkova into killing the victim. *Sandeep Sadhra – Warren Goodfellow killed him so Om Padmasana would be framed; The Head Hunter ordered him dead to tie up loose ends. *Tsukada Hiroshi – Obaasan murdered him because she believed that he was weak after he refused to take part in the Hunt. *Constance Tan – Anbu Devanesan murdered her after she discovered that he was involved in illegal business with the organization. *Riaja Somalinggi – Maya Salim killed her because she planned to escape from SOMBRA's experiments. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Organizations